


Taken

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Yet I love it, jealous boyfriend, so much jealous, stupidest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: drabble!fic ... Kags gets jealous when (f) reader-chan has to do a school project with another guy.... poor baby





	Taken

 

Jealousy isn't in the nature of a setter.

 

The setter is a giver, after all.

 

The setter determines the direction and speed of the game.

 

The setter gives his team the time, the speed, the force they need to succeed.

 

They don't get jealous.

 

Alright, they _try_ not to.

 

“So... you're doing a project with Takeda?” Kageyama says and takes a seat in between his girlfriend and his girlfriend's lab partner.

 

“Tak- ugh ...Tobio... _move_ , you're in the way...” she says and cranes her neck to see past him, “We're behind schedule as is.”

 

The young man on Tobio's left is not moving though. Oh no. Not when a pair of blue eyes have him in a steel cage and threatens to relieve them of life itself if they should even breathe too freely.

 

“Um- I'm a- f-fine where I am?” the brunette answers and laughs awkwardly.

 

“I can do this project with you,” Kageyama states curtly and studies the material in front of him for a moment, “I'm … w.... what is this?”

 

“Tobio, you suck at chemistry, now move your ass,” she snaps and nudges him again, “Don't you have volleyball practice right now?”

 

“In a minute.”

 

“You're always early.”

 

“I'll go when you go.”

 

“I DON'T DO VOLLEYBALL.”

 

“THEN WHAT'S THE -”

 

The King of the Court's retort was cut short by the librarian's bell ringing, a warning tone for their elevated noise levels.

 

“The _problem_ is, I want to pass with an 'A' this semester, I want to go to _college with a full ride and-_ ” she snaps and holds up the binder of formulas, “THIS will get me there.”

 

For a second he deflates and seems to think it over for a minute before saying, “Well, I can't just leave you here...”

 

“You leave everyday for...” she starts only to catch his gaze drifting to the -very uncomfortable looking- teen next to him. The realization dawns on her. She can't help but smile, “Oh... oh? Tobio... are you ...”

 

His eyes meet hers again in a flash. A blush already present.

 

The end of the sentence wasn't needed, he was already aware of his predicament.

 

“I'm sorry, Takeda, can we pick this up after practice, I forgot I promised Kageyama I'd help Yachi-san...” she lies as smoothly as she could manage whilst grinning apologetically, “We can all meet up at the coffee-shop afterwards, if that's alright with you?”

 

Takeda's eyebrow lifts but he agrees nonetheless, relieved to be out of the lazer-range of Kageyama Tobio's glare for the moment. He digs in his messenger bag and retrieves his cellphone, “That's cool, at least this lets me catch up with Aya before she heads to work.”

 

The young man trots out of the library, a smile returning to his face as he exits.

 

“Aya?”

 

“His girlfriend,” the young woman informs and sends her boyfriend a knowing look, “Do you feel better now?”

 

“... maybe.”

 

 


End file.
